It Means
by Ibid9999
Summary: MoJo Fluff. How Maureen and Joanne spent this past Valentine's Day.


It means:

***I know Valentine's Day was a couple of days ago but I wanted to try this. I know it's kind of crappy. Oh and RENT doesn't belong to me (But in a perfect world).**

"Morning Jo" Maureen husked her voice still groggy from sleep, while she peppered kisses onto Joanne face and neck.

"Mmm, morning Mo" Joanne replied smiling whilst stretching. Maureen smiled at her girlfriends' absolutely adorable way of stretching admiring the patch of chocolate skin that was exposed while Joanne had her hands over her head. Joanne relaxed and smiled before she reached over to the night stand pulling something out and Maureen did the same

"Happy Valentine's Day" the both cried (yes they yelled it to each other) out in unison. Maureen held out a heart shaped box of what Joanne assumed to be chocolate, while Joanne held out a stuffed bear that held a heart and predictably said 'be mine.'

Upon closer inspection both women found their gifts to be more that met their eyes. Around Maureen's bears neck was a necklace in the shape of a heart and engraved with 'MoJo' their friends' nickname for the pair and though neither cared for the name at first it grew on them and was now a term that made them smile. Joanne found sexy under where in the box and couldn't help the smile that came to her face "only you Maureen." "Thank you pookie, I love it! And I love you!" they shared a long passionate kiss and when they broke apart they had huge smiles on their faces "thank you honeybear for my um under where, I love you too"

Their morning routine went about the same as another morning though it didn't come without a heated make out session in several places (though to be honest that was usually part of their regular routine as well). Eventually Joanne had to leave for work despite her grumblings she left Maureen with the guarantee that she would get off work on time. With a final deep kiss she left, and as soon as the door was shut Maureen sprung into putting her Valentine's Day plan into action.

The morning had been long and stressful on Joanne so many cases of this and that; divorce, murder, robbery, and child custody, thankfully lunch was only 30 minutes away. The clock struck 12:20 her appointed lunch time and she wasted no time closing everything up for the hour and pulling out her packed lunch that Maureen had given her, but instead of a sandwich and other items that usually occupied her bag empty containers took their place and inside one of them was a note that read:

'Pookie,

Sorry about the missing lunch but today I have other ideas in mind. I Love You! ;)

*Your Honeybear'

Her nose and eyebrows scrunched in confusion but right on cue her phone rang "Hello Joanne Jefferson" she answered on the other line was Anthony her secretary "Miss Jefferson some hot piece of ass is here to see you" Joanne rolled her eyes he was young, still in college, and was almost always begging for someone to slap him with the vulgar comments that he would throw around, "tell them to come back later I'm on my lunch break" now she was questioning answering her phone in the first place "I did but she won't take no for an answer" Joanne sighed figuring she had no lunch and nothing better to do she had a 'ah what the hell' moment "alright send her in" immediately the door opened to reveal Maureen in one of her signature outfits and Joanne smiled, than frowned for her secretary just called her girlfriend a hot piece of ass.

"Hay pookie I hope you don't mind but I thought since today is Valentine's Day and all we could have lunch together" it almost came out as a question which was unlike Maureen but Joanne ignored it and smiled brighter "of course honeybear." Joanne stood up grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair on the way up and walked over to Maureen who she now noticed to be holding a picnic basket in one hand and her other behind her back, Maureen simply smiled and pulled her other hand from behind her back. In her hands was a bunch of flowers, they smelled delightful and Joanne who was almost sure she couldn't smile any bigger but she just did.

"oh Maureen their gorgeous but why not just roses" Maureen blushed and went to explain "well to be honest I don't like roses their too common now a days and so I went online and looked up flower meanings and stuff and these meanings caught my attention" she went a deeper red and continued "the flowers are called Camellia's and the white ones mean: 'You're adorable' which you are" she chuckled, it was now Joanne's turn to blush "and the red ones mean: 'You're a flame in my heart'" Joanne melted never had any of her past relationship had done something as sweet as this, she took the flowers and went to kiss her girlfriend passionately trying to convey her thanks with that kiss. "So I take it you liked them" Maureen joked and Joanne lightly punched her "I Love them, and I love you. Thank you honeybear it means more to me than you know" "I love you too" they went to kiss but Joanne's stomach chose that moment to growl and Maureen laughed "come on lets go eat."

A nearby park is where Maureen decided to set up their picnic, inside the basket were all of Joanne's favorite foods still warm after being cooked not too long ago by the diva. Joanne couldn't believe it this day was getting so much better for her, and after eating their food all gone they laid on their blanket whilst cloud watching it was a perfect end to a perfect lunch she decided. Alas work was an ever present monster (how Maureen decides to look at it) and she had to return.

They walked hand in hand back into Joanne's office and of course Anthony just has to say something "hay hot piece of ass, hay Miss Jefferson" he sees them holding hands "damn and I was so going to ask you out tonight" both women had identical expressions on their faces of pissed. "Sorry" he had the decency to look ashamed as he looked down pretending to be working. They entered her office closing the door behind him "he's such an ass" Maureen clamed "I know but he was assigned to me there's nothing I can do" Joanne sighed "Oh well" Maureen went up behind Joanne grasping her in a hug and kissing her on the cheek "I got to go I'm meeting Collins, Angel, Mark, and Roger for drinks and watch while Mark gets too drunk and starts hitting on well everything with a pulse and some things without one." She laughed while releasing her girlfriend and spinning her around to kiss her properly before she left, at the door she opened it and paused going slightly above volume "Bye pookie, I LOVE you, see you tonight" Joanne was snickering and raised her voice slightly as well "Bye Honeybear, I LOVE you too, can't wait for tonight" they winked at each other and on that note Maureen left.

Joanne was now incredibly happy after that, but now needed to figure out what to do for her girlfriend tonight for Valentine's Day, but first "Anthony I know you're not staring at my girlfriends ass" she called out the door still open so he could clearly hear her there was a thump and scuffling as she smirked to herself. Getting back on track there were things to do before tonight, first she needed to look up something on the internet, then she needed to make a few calls to Collins than the florist, and finally she needed to hurry and get work done so she could put her plan into action.

For Maureen the rest of the day went by as usual except for a strange call Collins got, it was odd for she knew all his friends were with him at the moment except for Joanne and Mimi, so it worried her that something bad might have happened but he came back to their table with a smile so she thought nothing of it. Mark was extra funny today for he didn't want to go back to the loft alone on Valentine's Day and at one point was begging and Maureen thought she heard the word 'pay' in his conversation at one point, but most of her thoughts were of the mocha goddess that would be waiting for her when she got home. She tried going home early but every time she went to say goodbye Collins would challenge her to something (and she couldn't turn down a challenge) or Angel would engage her in some sort of conversation involving one of her favorite subjects, and before she knew it, it was 30 minutes past the time Joanne was supposed to get off. To say the least Maureen was mad at her friends and at herself for letting time slip away from her in a rush she grabbed her coat and was out the door to the life café in a flash before anyone could stop or distract her.

In record time she reached her and Joanne's apartment fearing the lawyer would think her forgetful when she wasn't there to greet her or at least on time herself after making a big deal that Joanne herself get off of work on time. In her haze she nearly ripped the door off its hinges trying to get in and spoke at an alarming speed as she called out to her partner "Pookie I'm so so so so sorry that I wasn't here earlier it just that Collins and Angel we intent on keeping me at the lif-"she cut herself off when she noticed that their apartment was covered in tiny flickering lights which she recognized as candles, in vases placed all over were red flowers which she couldn't identify, in the background music was playing and the smell of food this time Maureen's favorites could be smelled thought the apartment. "Pookie" she called and the bedroom door opened revealing Joanne wearing the under where that Maureen gifted her that morning, Joanne had a smile on her face and one of the many dozens of flowers that were placed around the room in her hand "Honeybear today you planned the best lunch I ever had, so I thought I would repay you with the best evening you ever had" she was now in front of Maureen offering her love the flower "I did some research as well and this" she gestured to the flower in her hand "is a Chrysanthemum it means: "'I love you' and I do love you more than I can ever hope to express but I hope that all of this" she gestures to the apartment around her indicating what she had done "can at least convey a fraction of the feelings I have for you"

They both had tears in their eyes and that night Maureen got to have what was indeed one of the best evenings of her life. That night after much 'thanking' each other they lay in each other's arms. "Jo?" "Yea Mo" "Happy Valentine's Day" "Happy Valentine's Day Mo"

*The End*


End file.
